Metal Gear (series)
is a military-style stealth gaming franchise developed by Kojima Productions and published by Konami. Series creator Hideo Kojima and members of his development team played advisory roles in the development of ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Connections to the Castlevania series According to Hideo Kojima, the first Castlevania and it being a smash hit was one of the reasons he decided to become a game developer and create his own hit game.https://t.co/jimpzdmiX4 ''Metal Gear Solid *The game ''Metal Gear Solid (Konami, 1998) for the PlayStation has a telepathic character, Psycho Mantis, who says the line: "You like Castlevania, don't you?" if the game finds a Castlevania: Symphony of the Night save file on the memory card. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *One of the antagonists for the game, Vamp, shares the same voice actor in Japan as Alucard in the standard series. Coincidentally, Vamp, like Alucard, is also a vampire, and is also Romanian in nationality. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *The fighting style of one of the bosses in the game, Screaming Mantis, is similar to the standard fighting style for the ''Castlevania antagonist Death, namely staying high in the air while flinging various blades at the player. ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Shortly after the tutorial in Chapter 1, Kevin Washington, in response to Raiden's reference to the slain cyborgs as "walking vending machines", sarcastically stated that they're "vending machines full of blood" as well as giving a vampire hiss before telling Raiden to go easy while referring to him as Dracula (this also doubles as an inside reference to the ''Metal Gear series, as Kevin Washington's English voice actor, Phil LaMarr, had previously voiced Vamp in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4). ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain *Death made a cameo as part of the logo for the Event FOB private force Kill Count. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia *During Albus Mode, when Albus activates the elevator to deliver the ''coup-de-grace on Brachyura, he says "Showtime" in a similar tone to one of the Metal Gear series protagonists, Solid Snake. *Arthroverta's death scream was reused from that of Metal Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid and its remake, The Twin Snakes. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *While traveling through a small tunnel in the Vampire Castle, ''Metal Gear theme music can be heard playing faintly. *Players can unlock the "Solid Eye" and bandanna for Gabriel Belmont to wear once the game's story is completed. These items are worn by the series protagonist, Solid Snake, in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. In addition, the render for Gabriel with the Solid Eye and bandanna has him holding a cigarette, alluding to how Snake in his home series was a well-known smoker. *Many members of the Metal Gear Solid voice cast worked on the voiceovers for the Japanese release. Hideo Kojima provided the voiceovers for the Chupacabras in this version. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Both the ''Metal Gear and Castlevania series are represented in the game, with the former featuring Solid Snake as its representative, and the latter being represented by Simon Belmont and Richter Belmont. External links *''Metal Gear'' (series) at the Metal Gear Wiki References Category:Cameo Games Category:Konami Games